poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The decision of King Triton/Final battle (RaCAoTLM)
This is how Ursula deals with Triton, the final battle and the deaths of the two villains goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. the Sea, Ryan is in hot pursuit to stop Ursula Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Ariel. Ariel and Ursula Ursula: Poor Little Princess. It's not you and Ryan I'm after. Codula and I got bigger fish to... King Triton: Ursula, stop! Mark Lacey: You too, Codula. Codula: Well, well, well. Mark Lacey. chuckles I know you got the Staff of Harmony like Princess Meg's Mother. Ursula: Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha. How ARE you. King Triton: Let her go. Codula: Tough luck, Triton. Ariel belongs to us now. We made a deal. Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry! I.. I.. I didn't mean to. I didn't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Mark! Destroy the contract! and Triton uses the Staff and tridant at the contract but it's not destroyed Ursula: You see? The contract's legal, binding and unbreakable. Megatron (Movie): Even for you and that Lacey human. Of course, like Codula, Ursula is always a girl with an eye for a bargain. Ursula: The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. Much like Ryan. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. the surface, Eric rows from the ship on a boat while Crash, Aryan and their friends follow Grimsby: Eric! What are you doing? Eric: Grim, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. Sci-Ryan: Aryan: Me too. Don't worry, Ariel! Your brother is coming to save you! Ursula and Triton Ryan F-Freeman: Come in, Aryan. Catch up with me. Urusla: Now, do we have a deal? Mark Lacey: Alright. You win. the Staff of Harmony to sign the contract signs the contract as well Codula: Ha! Then, it's done! is released and Triton and Mark withered while Codula and Ursula laugh Ariel: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! Sebastian: Oh, Your majesty.. Ernest Penfold: Oh crumbs. Mark Lacey saved Ariel. Ariel: Daddy? Ursula: on King Triton's crown At last. It's mine. Codula: up the Staff of Harmony Finally. The staff and Equestopia are mine. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Why I oughta.. Ariel: You.. You monsters! grabs Codula by the hair then Codula pins Ryan to a rock next to Ariel Codula: Don't fool with us, you Connor Lacey friend! Ursula: He is right, you little brat! Contract or no.. harpoon hits Ursula by the arm and one of Aryan's Keyblade hits Codula by the hand Codula: Ouch! Aryan in his techno-merman form with Princess Meg That hurt, you hero and that little human! Ursula: Eric Why you little troll. Ariel: Eric! Aryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Aryan: If you think you can take my sister, you have another thing coming. Ariel: Eric, Aryan, look out! Ursula: Capture him! Codula: Sentinel Prime, you capture Meg too. and Jetsam attack while Sentinel grabs Meg Sebastian: Come on! Matau T. Monkey: Stella, Cyberlings, help them! Ryan, Meg and Ryantinal grabs Sentinel while Sebastian and Flounder fight Flotsam and Jetsam to free Eric Sentinel Prime: I know you work for these heroes, brother. You could have joined Linda Ryan and kill Connor Lacey. Ryantinal Prime: Not a chance. Ursula: Say goodby to your sweetheart. Codula: Prepare for your love to join Megatron in the Allspark. makes Ursula miss and blasts Flotsam and Jetsam. Aryan makes Codula miss Meg and blasts Sentinel Prime, killing him, leaving his parts and head remain Ursula: Babies! My poor little poopsies. Codula: Sentinel! My poor partner. We were suppose to be in Linda's party next week. Linda Ryan: Sci-Ryan! and Ursula growls in anger as Ryan goes up to the serface with Ariel and his friends. Linda, Ryvine and his friends goes up while Codula and Ursula use the tridant and the Staff of Harmony to grow bigger in size. On the surface Ariel: Eric, you've got to get away from here. Eric: No, I'm not leaving you. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, I hope we can beat the villains. Meg Griffin: Yes, Ryan. We are with you. as Ryvine, Linda and her friends float up in the air, Ursula and Codula comes to the surface as giants. Ariel, Meg, Ryan and Eric jumps to the sea and see the two villains and thier friends laughing Ursula: very large You pitiful Insignificant fools! Codula: very large You think you can actually trying to beat me and Linda? I don't think so! Sean Ryan, his kids and you heroes are no match for me. I.. am... a King! Linda Ryan: And Ryvine and I are the Greatest Realm Travellers of all time! Bertram T. Monkey: Not if we stop you! Evil Anna: Jessie Primefan: Look out! punches the sea with his hand then the heroes move out of the way Codula: Now we are the rulers of Equestopia and all the ocean! Ursula: The waves obey our ever whim! and Eric gets pushed by a wave Ariel: ERIC! Ryan F-Freeman: Ursula: The sea and all its spoils.. Codula: Ursula and Codula: Bow to our power! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts